Cinnabar (MissFitt)
Cinnabar'' ''is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. A veteran of the Rebellion, she currently resides on Earth as the leader of a warrior tribe secluded in the wilderness. Appearance Cinnabar is a muscular Gem with the height of a typical Quartz. She has red skin with darker red hair that reaches her hips and coral red eyes. Her gemstone is a triangular cinnabar on her left shoulder. She wears a coral red space suit with burgundy accents along the neckline and waistline that exposes her hips. She also sports burgundy elbow length fingerless gloves. Her boots are mainly burgundy with coral red wrapping around part of the feet. Personality Cinnabar is generally a serious individual with the natural qualities of the leader and little patience for fooling around. She is action-oriented, and will step up to any challenge that she deems worthy. She usually comes across to others as stern and tough, leaving no indication of any vulnerability she might possess. Despite her no nonsense demeanor, she is actually quite warm-hearted, always putting the needs of others before her own. She even has a somewhat playful side which only her closest companions see. She is also very honorable, always keeping a promise that she makes and never goes back on an agreement. Due to her adherence to the phrase "my word is my bond" she is greatly offended by anyone breaking a vow, outright betrayal, or any other form of disrespect. Having been away from civilization for so long, she has become out of touch with modern Earth. She and her warriors are firmly grounded in their ancient ways. However, due to her origins and exposure to Gem technology at the time, she is the only one in this group to have some understanding of any human technology she may come across. She is often quite surprised that human beings could invent anything similar to what Homeworld has, although she regards it as much more primitive when compared to the latter. History Cinnabar was one of many Gems to have arrived on Earth during its initial colonization. She would eventually find herself on the Crystal Gems during the Rebellion after she became acquainted with a tribe of humans she encountered in her travels. During the war, she led this tribe's bravest warriors into battle, because of their willingness to defend their home and they could not be poofed like Gems. Unfortunately, many of these warriors would lose their lives, including a man with whom she became very close to. She escaped corruption by taking refuge with the remnants of her adopted tribe in a cave deep in the mountains, where they would make their home afterwards. Cinnabar believed that, even though the enemy left, that the Diamonds were not done with Earth yet. To this day they reside there, waiting for the day Homeworld will finish what it started. In the meantime, Cinnabar would look after this group of humans and neighboring ones generation after generation, and oversee their training and preparation for the battle to come. Powers and Abilities TBA Relationships TBA Trivia * She is one of seven MissFitt Gemsonas to currently reside on Earth following the Rebellion. ** Each of these is represented by a color in the spectrum of visible light. Cinnabar's is red. Gallery General CinnabarDollDivine.png|Initial Doll Divine design Screenshots Category:OCs Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:Gemsonas Category:Spectrum Stones Category:Gems Category:Cinnabars